Heart & Soul
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: All Andy Flynn wanted for Valentine's Day was a weekend getaway with Sharon Raydor. Except it seemed like for the past two weekends, the universe and the dirtbags of Los Angeles had other plans. Hence the need for Sharon to come up with a plan to somehow salvage the trip before her frustrated boyfriend worked himself into another heart attack.
1. Let's Get Away

This fic is based off the new Major Crimes promo where Andy mentions something about cancelling a trip. My theory is that he and Sharon were planning on taking a short Valentine's Day/Post Valentine's Day weekend trip somewhere, but it ends up getting cancelled because of the case.

The title (and certain parts of this fic) are inspired by the Hoagy Carmichael version of the song, "Heart & Soul".

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen.

 **Chapter 1: Let's Get Away**

It was the weekend after Valentine's Day. Andy had been planning on driving up the coast to Santa Barbara with Sharon for a romantic weekend, but their plans had abruptly been cancelled once they'd caught their latest case. In fact, this was the second weekend in a row that this had happened and to say that Andy was frustrated and disappointed was an understatement. He'd been grouchy for the majority of the case and everyone knew it. Sharon knew she had to do something and she'd just come up with the perfect plan.

* * *

At around 5:30pm the following evening, they had finally closed their latest case. Everyone else had left for the evening, but Andy was waiting for Sharon to finish up some last minute paperwork before they went home for the night. He was sitting at his desk playing Angry Birds on his phone when he felt Sharon come up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Angry Birds again?" Sharon asked him.

"What? It's a good stress reliever," Andy told her.

"I know. I'm just teasing. More than anything else, I find it funny that your six and eight year old grandsons introduced you to it," replied Sharon.

"Are you ready to go home?" Andy asked her.

"Yes and no," replied Sharon.

Andy stood up and gave her a quizzical look.

"Let's go. I'll tell you about it in the elevator," Sharon explained.

* * *

Once they got in the elevator and started moving, Sharon hit the stop button.

"I'm assuming this is your way of telling me what the hell is going on," said Andy.

"Uh huh," replied Sharon as she smiled at Andy and loosely grabbed the lapels of his jacket to pull him closer.

"So?" Andy asked Sharon as he smiled at their closer proximity.

"I have something for you," replied Sharon as she pulled something out of her jacket pocket and handed it to him.

"A key card? Where are we going?" Andy asked her.

"The address is on the back," Sharon told him.

"Santa Monica?" Andy asked as he looked at the address.

"Yeah. I know it's not Santa Barbara, but I thought we could still get away for a few days," replied Sharon as she smiled up at him.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Andy asked Sharon.

"Well, yeah, but…" Sharon trailed off.

"You never get tired of hearing it. I know," said Andy.

"Well, that too. Anyways, there will be plenty of time for that once we get there," said Sharon suggestively as she released the stop button and the elevator began moving again.

"So, are we driving up there tonight?" Andy asked her.

"Uh huh," answered Sharon as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the parking garage hand in hand.

As they arrived at Andy's car, he suddenly stopped in his tracks and said, "Wait. Shouldn't we go home and grab some extra clothes first?"

As they stood next to the car, Sharon leaned close to Andy's ear and whispered, "I thought lack of clothing was one of the main reasons why we were going on this trip."

"Well, yeah, but what if I wanna take you out somewhere? We can't go naked and what we've got on is hardly appropriate for anywhere near the beach," Andy pointed out.

Just then, Sharon took the keys out of Andy's hand and hit the button to open the trunk, which revealed two bags packed for the weekend.

"You didn't really think me and my sense of occasion would forget to pack the essentials, did you?" Sharon asked Andy.

"Well no, but when did you have time to put these in here without me noticing? I mean you're sneaky, but…" Andy trailed off.

"I may have asked Rusty to grab the bags we had packed for Santa Barbara and the spare key so he could put them in there for us this afternoon," replied Sharon.

"Oh really?" Andy asked her.

"Yep. That way we could just leave from here, get there at a decent hour, and not be too tired to enjoy each other's company," explained Sharon.

"Well, let's go then," replied Andy eagerly as he opened the driver's side door.

"Okay," replied Sharon as she smiled at Andy's excitement as she opened the door and got into the passenger seat.

And with that, they left the PAB and headed towards Santa Monica.

* * *

It took Sharon and Andy close to an hour to get to their hotel in Santa Monica. Once they grabbed their bags and checked in at the front desk, they were shown to their room. Once inside, Andy tipped the bellman before he left and closed the door behind them.

"What do you think?" Sharon asked Andy.

"Beautiful," replied Andy as he looked at Sharon.

"Me or the room?" Sharon asked Andy as she smoothed out his tie.

"All of it," replied Andy as rested his hands against Sharon's hips.

"Oh, I almost forgot about the view," said Sharon as she moved out of Andy's grasp and made her way towards the French doors that opened out onto a small balcony.

Andy followed Sharon out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as she looked out at the moon reflecting onto the ocean.

"Amazing. You and your sense of occasion have once again outdone yourself. Very romantic," Andy told Sharon before placing a kiss behind her ear.

Sharon hummed contentedly before she turned around in Andy's arms and told him, "There's plenty more where that came from. What would you say if I asked you to order some room service while I started a bath?"

"Hmm…that depends. Am I allowed to join you in this bath?" Andy asked her.

"Of course. As long as you bring food with you," replied Sharon as she turned and began walking towards the bathroom.

"In the mood for anything in particular?" Andy asked her.

"Surprise me," Sharon answered from the bathroom.

"Oh, you know I'm always full of surprises," Andy joked.

A moment later, Sharon could be heard laughing in the bathroom before the water running into the tub began to drown out the sound of her laughter.

Andy smiled before he picked up the phone and placed their order.

* * *

About ten minutes later, a room service waiter brought their order. Andy thanked him before shutting and locking the door and heading towards the bathroom with the platter of food.

"What'd you order us?" Sharon asked Andy as she saw him enter the bathroom.

"An assortment of fruit with whipped cream and chocolate sauce to dip them into," replied Andy as he stared at Sharon lying in the tub with her hair up in a messy bun.

"Mmm. Why don't you take off that robe and climb in here behind me with that," Sharon suggested as she leaned forward in the tub, giving Andy an enticing view of her cleavage.

"My pleasure," replied Andy as he set the platter on the counter before stripping his robe off and climbing into the tub.

Once Andy settled behind her, Sharon leaned her back against his chest and hummed contentedly as Andy wrapped his arms around her.

"This is nice," said Sharon.

"It is. I don't remember the last time we did something like this," replied Andy.

"Probably before you sold your house in Valencia. Three people living in a condo with only one bathroom kind of limits this sort of thing," Sharon told him.

"Yeah. Plus, both of us would never fit in that tiny bathtub you have in your condo anyway," added Andy.

"Mmhmm. True. Note to self: Add large bathtub in master bathroom to our list of house must haves," said Sharon.

"Definitely," Andy replied.

"So, does that mean you're ready to start looking again?" Sharon asked him.

"Yeah. I think it's safe to say I'm gonna be around for a while to help pay for it," replied Andy before he leaned down and placed a kiss against Sharon's shoulder.

Sharon reached up and gently ran her hand through Andy's hair before she turned her head towards him and said, "You know that wouldn't have mattered. As long as I still have you here."

"I know. It matters to me though. I don't want anybody, least of all your kids, thinking I'm just another freeloading jerk. I'm sure they saw enough of that growing up. They don't need any more of that in their lives and you sure as hell deserve so much better than that," replied Andy.

Sharon ran her thumb over the top of Andy's hand under the bubbly water before she told him, "You're an amazing man, Andy Flynn. I hope you know that."

"I do," replied Andy before he placed a soft feather light kiss against the sensitive spot behind Sharon's ear.

Sharon giggled for a moment before she turned her head into Andy's shoulder.

"What's so funny?" Andy asked her.

"Nothing. I just love you. That's all," replied Sharon before she placed a kiss against Andy's shoulder.

"Well, I'd say that's a good thing considering we're lying naked in a tub talking about buying a house together," Andy told her.

"It's a great thing," said Sharon as she smiled at Andy.

"Agreed. By the way, in case you were wondering, I love you too," Andy told her.

Sharon chuckled for a moment before she replied seriously, "I never have to wonder about that. You show me that you love me every day."

"You deserve that and more," Andy told her, equally as serious.

Sharon hummed contentedly before her stomach began growling loudly.

"Was that your stomach?" Andy asked her.

Sharon chuckled before she answered, "Yeah. I didn't eat much this afternoon. I was trying to finish up all the paperwork I had to do so we could leave earlier than usual."

"What do you want first? There are strawberries, raspberries, kiwi, cherries, and pineapple," asked Andy as he set the tray on the edge of the tub.

"Let's start with the strawberries," Sharon suggested.

"Chocolate or whipped cream?" Andy whispered in her ear.

"Surprise me," she told him.

Andy dipped the strawberry in the chocolate sauce, but as he went to hand it to her, some dropped onto her shoulder.

"Oops," said Andy.

As Sharon took the strawberry from him, she said, "Don't even try to act like you didn't do that on purpose."

"Don't worry. I always clean up after myself," Andy whispered suggestively in Sharon's ear before licking the spot of chocolate as his teeth lightly grazed her shoulder.

Sharon laughed before turning around in the tub, crossing her ankles in front of her, and looking at Andy as she said, "Fine. My turn."

Andy gestured for Sharon to go ahead before she grabbed another one of the strawberries and dipped it in the whipped cream.

"The whipped cream doesn't drip like the chocolate sauce does," Andy told her with an air of self confidence.

Sharon leaned forward slightly, wrapped her arms around Andy's neck, dabbing the side of his neck along the way before she whispered confidently, "Yeah, well that's fine. I'm not much of a pretender anyways."

It was then that Sharon removed her hands from Andy's neck, and dragged a finger along the whipped cream on the side of his neck before licking it off her finger and biting into the strawberry.

"No, just a tease," replied Andy.

"Oh, and you're not?" Sharon asked him.

"Not on your level. I don't have quite as many skills in that department," answered Andy.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment," replied Sharon.

"You should. You're very good at it," Andy told her.

"You're not so bad yourself," replied Sharon as she smiled at Andy.

"Good to know," responded Andy before he popped a raspberry into his mouth.

What? No chocolate sauce this time?" Sharon asked him.

"Nope," said Andy.

"Well, then I will," Sharon told him as she grabbed a raspberry and dipped it in chocolate before popping it into her mouth and making a sound that was a cross between a contented hum and a moan.

"That's so not fair," said Andy.

"What? You could've had some chocolate sauce with yours," Sharon teased him.

"You know what I mean," Andy told her.

"I do. What are you gonna do about it?" Sharon asked Andy as she ate another chocolate covered strawberry.

Andy leaned over and whispered suggestively, "I'm going to bed."

"Any special preference when it comes to sleeping attire?" Sharon asked him.

"Anything…or nothing. It's up to you. Surprise me," Andy whispered before climbing out of the tub and drying off.

"Okay. I will say one thing. I hate when you leave, but I love watching you go," Sharon told him.

As Andy wrapped a towel around his waist and walked towards the bedroom he laughed amusedly before he said, "I love how you don't even try to hide the fact that you're checking me out."

"Why should I? You never seem to," said Sharon as she caught Andy staring at her as she climbed out of the tub.

"I can't help that I appreciate nice things," replied Andy as Sharon wrapped a towel around herself and tucked it in at her chest.

"I'll remember that while I'm picking out what I'm gonna wear to bed tonight," replied Sharon flirtatiously.

Andy smiled at her before he said, "Well, don't spend too much time trying to decide. Chances are it won't stay on long anyways once I see you in it. Not to mention the fact that you look good in everything…and nothing."

* * *

As Andy shut the bathroom door behind him, he could hear Sharon's laughter at his suggestive remark and the sound brought a huge grin to his face for a couple of reasons. One, they both knew how true it was that whatever Sharon chose to wear tonight wouldn't stay on very long, and two, and more importantly, how great it was to see her smile and hear her laugh like that again. Andy knew how tough his collapse in front of Sharon's office had been on her. She more often than not had the tendency to put on a brave front for the sake of everybody else, but the night he had woken up in the hospital after his heart attack, that wall of Sharon' had proceeded to come tumbling down around her as both fear and relief began flooding her eyes with tears.

Andy had immediately pulled Sharon into the hospital bed next to him as she fell apart in his arms, letting his warmth and the sound of his beating heart wash away the fear and anguish she'd felt at the startlingly real possibility that she might lose the man who had not only taken up residence in her heart and just recently, her home, but pretty much everywhere else in her life too.

After she had let it all out, Sharon had of course apologized to him, for what she perceived as her 'losing it' in front of him. He'd placed a kiss against the top of her head before telling her that she had no reason to apologize and that nobody had lost anything that night.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. As always, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of it. There will be two more chapters in this little Valentine's day-esque Shandy fic.


	2. Affection & Reconnection

A/N: So, there's quite a bit of Shandy steaminess and fluffiness, as well as a somewhat serious moment between our favorite couple in this chapter. Don't worry though, I kept it light for the most part.

Also, just a small side note, Sharon's priest (the legit one we saw in White Lies Part 2) is briefly mentioned towards the end of the chapter. Since a last name was never mentioned in the episode or in the credits, I'm choosing to call him Father Espinosa (which is the last name of the actor who plays him except I chose to spell it with an s before the a instead of a z).

Anyways, this chapter picks up pretty much where the last one left off. Hope you all enjoy this second chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen.

 **Chapter 2: Affection and Reconnection**

Sharon walked out of the bathroom in a satin robe to find Andy staring out the window at the view shirtless and in a pair of black sweatpants. She walked up behind Andy and wrapped her arms around him as she rested her hands over his heart.

"Mmhmm. Satin's certainly not the worst way to start the evening," Andy told Sharon before he grabbed one of her hands and kissed the top of it.

Sharon placed a kiss against Andy's bare back before she hummed contentedly and whispered, "Wait until you see what's underneath it."

At Sharon's statement, Andy quickly closed the curtains before turning around in Sharon's arms to face her. As Sharon ran her fingers along Andy's bare sides, Andy rested one of his hands against her satin clad hip while he ghosted the other hand near the sash of her robe before he asked, "May I do the honors?"

Sharon laughed before she answered, "Yes. It is Valentine's Day after all. At least for us it is."

"Finally," Andy mumbled in Sharon's ear.

"Someone's not very patient, are they?" Sharon asked teasingly.

"It never was my strongest virtue," replied Andy as he untied Sharon's robe until it revealed a matching black lace bra and panty set underneath it.

"Well," said Sharon questioningly as Andy stared at her.

"Oh my god," Andy managed to utter as he continued raking his eyes over her in awe.

Sharon smiled and blushed slightly before she pointed out, "Andy, you're staring."

"How can I not stare when my girlfriend looks this damn good," Andy told her.

Sharon giggled as Andy pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "With this body, nobody would ever guess that you've had two kids."

"Must be all those gym dates," replied Sharon.

"Uh uh. Your body has always looked this good," Andy told her.

"I think all this black lace is going to your head," Sharon pointed out.

"In more ways than one," replied Andy suggestively as his hands slid underneath her robe as he pulled Sharon even closer to him.

"I see. Well, luckily I have a way we can fix both of those problems… and burn some calories," Sharon told Andy as she began pulling him towards the bed with her.

"Well, my doctor did tell me to get plenty of exercise," Andy joked before he and Sharon fell onto the bed together.

Sharon laughed before she said, "Are you seriously trying to use the rules to get me into bed?"

"Is it working?" Andy asked Sharon as his lips lingered mere inches from hers.

"Well, I do love the rules…and I do remember your doctor saying something about you exercising more. So…" Sharon trailed off suggestively before Andy's lips crashed into hers in a searing kiss.

As they lay there feverishly making out and letting hands explore skin, it quickly became apparent that what little clothing they both had on needed to go. Andy quickly unclasped Sharon's bra before she helped him remove his sweatpants and boxers. He then moved his mouth down to her left hip and gently placed a kiss against it before lightly grazing his teeth along her skin as he made his way towards the edge of her lace panties and began pulling them down with his mouth before dropping them onto the floor. When Andy and Sharon were once again face to face, Sharon got that sneaky look in her eye that Andy was slowly becoming more and more accustomed to these days. It usually meant she was about to take him by surprise and a moment later she did just that when she snaked one of her legs between his and flipped them until Andy was lying on his back against the bed with her sitting on top of him.

"You wearing lacy lingerie…surprise sneak attacks…I could get used to working out more…" Andy trailed off.

"Uh huh," replied Sharon as she smiled at his comment.

"And I was right about it not staying on very long once I saw you in it," Andy bragged as he raked his eyes over Sharon's upper body.

"Well, you did mention that patience wasn't your strongest virtue," Sharon pointed out.

"Uh huh. I also pointed out how big of a flirtatious tease you are," replied Andy.

"You gonna keep sweet talking me or are we gonna…what's the word I'm looking for…" Sharon trailed off questioningly.

"Exercise…probably more than once before the sun comes up tomorrow," answered Andy as he smirked knowingly.

"Well, like I said, it is Valentine's Day," replied Sharon as she smiled at Andy before she shifted her hips and lowered herself onto him.

As Andy leaned up to kiss her, he heard Sharon moan into his mouth at the movement before he leaned next to her ear and whispered confidently, "You're not the only one who knows how to pull off a sneak attack."

"Well, you are always telling me you're full of surprises," Sharon whispered against his ear.

It was at that exact moment that Andy decided to gently snake his feet around Sharon's ankles and flip them back over to their original position on the bed.

"Well played," Sharon told Andy as she continued smiling at him.

"Oh that? That's just the beginning of what's to come this weekend," replied Andy as his lips once again met Sharon's in a passionate kiss filled with all the love and admiration he had for the woman in front of him.

More than once that night, he showed Sharon just how much it truly meant to him that she had stuck by him through thick and thin over the last few months…or if he was really being honest…the last few years.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon woke up to find Andy's side of the bed empty and a handwritten note folded in half on his pillow. She quickly grabbed her glasses off the nightstand before picking up Andy's note. It read:

 _Sharon,_

 _Went up the street to grab us some breakfast. Be back soon. Keep the bed warm for me._

 _Love,_

 _Andy  
_

After Sharon read his note, her face broke out into a huge smile before she set it on the nightstand and went in search of her undergarments and robe from the previous night. She quickly found them discarded on the floor near the end of the bed. She slipped them on before climbing back into the bed and searching for something to watch on TV while she waited for Andy to come back with breakfast.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Sharon heard the door click and caught sight of Andy walking into the room with a bag and two to go cups of coffee.

"Good morning," said Andy as he smiled at Sharon and set the stuff in his hands on the nightstand before crawling into bed next to her and placing a kiss against her lips.

Sharon hummed contentedly before she said, "I missed you this morning."

"Well, I know how much you enjoy your coffee in the morning. So, I went to the bakery up the street and got you some. Figured it would be better than the standard coffee most hotels tend to serve," replied Andy as he reached over and handed Sharon her cup of coffee before grabbing his own.

"Mmhmm. Thank you," replied Sharon after she took a sip of it.

"No problem. I figured you could use a little pick me up after last night," replied Andy.

Sharon smiled at the memory of the previous night before she said, "Yeah. I think the last time we fell asleep was around 2am."

"So worth it though," replied Andy.

"Definitely," replied Sharon before she placed a kiss against Andy's lips.

As they broke apart, Sharon asked him, "So, what did you get us for breakfast?"

"Well, I know how much of a weakness you have for fresh baked croissants. So, I got us some of those and a couple of fruit parfaits," answered Andy as he leaned over to grab the bag off the nightstand.

"Mmhmm. I love you," Sharon told Andy as he handed her a croissant and a parfait.

Andy chuckled at Sharon's reaction before he said, "I love you too. Who knew the way to Sharon Raydor's heart was through her stomach?"

"Among other things…but you already knew that," replied Sharon as she smiled at Andy.

"I like to think we know each other pretty well at this point," said Andy.

"Well, we do live together. So, I'd be a little worried if we didn't," replied Sharon before she took a bite of her croissant.

"Yeah. We should start looking at houses again when we get back," said Andy.

"Definitely. The condo's getting smaller and smaller every day. Plus, we need an extra space for when the boys or Ricky and Emily come to stay with us," said Sharon excitedly.

As Andy ate a spoonful of his parfait, he stared at Sharon and smiled widely at her excitement.

Andy was suddenly snapped out of his daze when he heard Sharon call his name.

"What?" Andy asked her.

"I was asking you what you want in our house. Where did you go just now?" Sharon asked him.

"Sorry. I got distracted by your excitement about all of this. I was just thinking how nice it is to see you smiling like this again," Andy explained.

"What do you mean?" Sharon asked him before she ate a scoop of her parfait.

"Ever since my heart attack, I've started noticing little details like that. It made me look around and see how great my life truly is and how easily it could've all been taken away. I know my heart attack really did a number on you. So, it's nice to see you enjoying yourself and smiling about things again," replied Andy.

A few stray tears fell down her face before she quickly swiped them away and said, "You're right. Your heart attack scared the crap out of me. It took me a long time to work through the fear that almost losing you stirred up in me. For a while, I had a difficult time trying to make sense of my fear and what it meant beyond being afraid of losing you. I spent a lot of time talking to Father Espinosa trying to figure out what was behind all of it."

"Did you ever figure it out?" Andy asked her.

"Yeah. I think a lot of it had to do with vulnerability. As you know, I'm not always the greatest at opening up and being vulnerable. It's not always easy for me. When you had your heart attack, the fear and vulnerability I felt hit me like a ton of bricks. The intensity of it sort of blindsided me a bit because although at that time I knew that I loved you, I didn't necessarily realize just how much I loved you and how intertwined our lives had become until I thought I might lose you and that made me feel vulnerable. What I came to realize though is that you can't truly love someone without there being a certain level of vulnerability involved and that when something scary like this happens, you have two choices. You can continue to waste time being scared of the unknown or you can savor every moment that that you're lucky enough to have with that person. I simply decided I was done wasting time," answered Sharon.

"Put that parfait on the table and get over here," Andy told Sharon as he stared lovingly at her.

Sharon did as Andy asked before leaning over and climbing onto his lap. Andy's lips immediately crashed into hers in a kiss filled with all the love and intensity he felt about what she'd just shared with him.

Eventually, their kissing slowed to a more languid pace as they continued sitting there making out.

When the need for air became unavoidable, they broke apart before Andy said, "You know, as much as I love when we make love, sometimes it's nice just to sit here making out."

Sharon smiled at his words before she replied, "Yeah. It takes me back to when we first started dating and we'd stand in front of the door to the condo making out and I'd eventually end up inviting you in so we could make out for a while on the couch."

Andy smiled at the memory before he said, "Or when we'd sit in the parking garage in the backseat of my car making out after our dates."

Sharon laughed giddily before she remarked, "We should make out more."

"I agree. Let's start right now," replied Andy as he flipped them onto their sides before he silencing Sharon's giddy laugh with his lips as he began kissing her.

Sharon quickly returned the kiss as they continuing lying there in bed lazily making out, both content to simply stay like that for hours without a care in the world. They had each other and for now all they needed to be content was to have their lips connected and their arms around each other.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this second chapter. As always, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of it. Also, just an FYI, there will be one final chapter in this Shandy Valentine's Day-esque three part mini fic.


	3. I Love You to the Moon and Back

A/N: So, this is the final chapter in this three part Shandy mini fic. I appreciate everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this fic. I appreciate all of your feedback more than you know and have enjoyed going on yet another Shandy adventure with all of you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen.

 **Chapter 3: I Love You to the Moon and Back**

After their lengthy make out session and eventually getting around to finishing their breakfast, Sharon and Andy had decided to fall back asleep for a few hours. Andy awoke to the sound of the TV. He looked over at Sharon before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Sharon smiled before she said, "Good afternoon, sleepyhead."

"Afternoon? What time is it?" Andy asked her.

"Almost three," replied Sharon.

"Good. That still gives me a couple more hours to lay here being lazy with you in my arms," said Andy.

"Why? What's happening in a couple hours?" Sharon asked Andy curiously.

"I called this morning and made a reservation tonight at a seafood restaurant right on the beach," explained Andy.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises. So, what should I wear on this date?" Sharon asked him.

"Anything you want...or-" Andy began before Sharon cut him off.

"As you pointed out before, wearing nothing isn't an option in this situation. At least not while we're out," replied Sharon.

"It's dressy-ish. It's nice, but it's not like you need to wear a super fancy dress or anything," answered Andy.

"Good. I already have the perfect dress in mind," said Sharon as she smiled at Andy.

"Have I seen this dress before?" Andy asked her, obviously fishing for information.

"Nope and you won't be seeing it until tonight either. I bought it for our Valentine's Day trip to Santa Barbara, but it'll definitely work here in Santa Monica too," Sharon told him.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one full of surprises today," said Andy.

"I think you'll definitely appreciate this particular dress," Sharon teased him.

"Good thing I like surprises then. What are we watching?" Andy asked Sharon as he turned his attention towards the TV.

"I was flipping through the channels and came across Top Gun. So, it's not like I couldn't watch it," said Sharon.

"I had no idea you were a Tom Cruise fan," replied Andy.

"Believe me, I'm usually not. There's just something about those flight suits though…" Sharon trailed off dreamily.

Andy started laughing before he regained his composure and asked teasingly, "So, you're one of those women?"

"If by those women, you mean I can appreciate how good some men look in a uniform, then yes," Sharon told him matter of factly.

"Must be why you were flirting with me so much right before Provenza and I took Buzz on his first ride along," said Andy confidently.

"Oh, that was definitely a big part of the reason why I was flirting with you so much that night. You made that uniform look really good," Sharon told him.

"Well, now that I know how much you enjoyed the view, maybe I'll have to put it on for you again when we get home," replied Andy suggestively.

"I certainly wouldn't object to that," replied Sharon as she smiled at Andy before they both turned their attention back to the movie.

* * *

Sharon had elected to let Andy shower first since they both knew she'd take a bit longer than him to get ready. So, after he had showered, he'd elected to give Sharon the bathroom to get ready while he put his black suit and white dress shirt on in their room.

As he sat in one of the chairs putting on his shoes, Sharon walked out of the bathroom in a long sleeve, full length burgundy dress with lace on the top and nude heels.

"Damn you look good," Andy told Sharon as she began walking towards him.

Sharon laughed and blushed slightly before she said, "You haven't even seen the back yet."

Andy raised his eyebrows questioningly before Sharon turned around in front of him to show him the open back.

"I take it back. You look more than damn good. You look…absolutely stunning and utterly sexy," Andy told Sharon as he pulled her onto his lap.

"You don't look half bad yourself. You need help with your tie?" Sharon asked him.

"Not really. I just left it for you. I know how much you love tying it for me," Andy told Sharon as he smiled at her.

"I'm still not quite sure how that started," said Sharon, feigning forgetfulness.

"I think it was one of those things that evolved over time. Whenever you were close to me, you'd always play with my tie. Then, I think there was one morning where we were running late for work and I was tired and getting frustrated trying to put on my tie quickly. So, you came over to me and told me to sit down while you proceeded to tie it expertly into a Windsor knot," replied Andy as he smiled at the memory.

"Oh, I remember now. You had that gray suit on with that blue dress shirt I love so much on you," said Sharon as she began tying Andy's black and gray striped tie around his neck.

"I knew you remembered," replied Andy.

"Oh, I could never forget that. I just like the way you tell that story better," replied Sharon as she finished tying Andy's tie into a Windsor knot around his neck before smoothing it down expertly with her hand.

"Perfect," replied Andy as he stared into Sharon's eyes.

"How long do we have before our reservation?" Sharon asked him.

"About fifteen minutes," replied Andy.

"We should get going then," replied Sharon as she stood up and extended her hand out to Andy.

"Yeah," replied Andy as he stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair before putting it on and wrapping one arm around Sharon's waist as they exited their room and headed out into the cool Santa Monica night.

* * *

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Andy parked the car and he and Sharon headed into the beautifully decorated seafood restaurant hand in hand. It was decorated nautically, but in a very subtle and upscale way that was absolutely stunning.

The waiter seated them at a table right next to the large windows in the back, which gave them a stunning view of the ocean. After he took their drink orders, he left them to peruse the menu.

"Oh, Andy…this is absolutely beautiful," Sharon told him as she placed her hand over his on the table.

"Much like somebody else I know," replied Andy as he smiled at Sharon and lightly squeezed her hand.

Sharon looked down at their intertwined hands and blushed slightly before she looked up and said, "I would say you're a sweet talker, but I know you mean every word of that."

"I can still be a sweet talker. Just in the more literal sense of the word instead of the more figurative sense," replied Andy.

Sharon smiled at Andy as she rubbed her thumb along the top of his hand before she said flirtatiously, "You know I won't object to that."

"Good because you deserve all of it and more," replied Andy before they both turned their attention to the menus in front of them.

* * *

Sharon and Andy talked and laughed as they enjoyed their delicious meal together. After their plates were cleared, Andy paid the check and they exited the restaurant.

"You wanna take a walk on the beach before we head back?" Andy asked her.

"Yeah. We should probably work off some of that delicious food," replied Sharon before her and Andy both took their shoes off and quickly deposited them in the car.

"I'm sure there will plenty of time to work out later," Andy told her suggestively.

"That's our new code word," Sharon told him as she shivered slightly as they made their way onto the beach.

Andy quickly took his jacket off and put it around Sharon's shoulders to keep her bare back warm before he said, "I like it."

Sharon laughed at his comment before she said, "Thanks for the jacket. I didn't realize how cold it had gotten until we were down here."

"Looks better on you anyways," replied Andy as he wrapped his arm around Sharon's waist and tucked her into his side as they continued walking down the beach.

They walked together in companionable silence for a while before Sharon commented, "The sky looks beautiful tonight."

"Yeah, it does. It's actually somewhat clear for once," replied Andy as they continued walking back down the beach in the direction of their car.

Sharon laughed at Andy's snarky comment before she wrapped her arm around his waist and said, "This trip has been amazing. I didn't realize how much I needed to get away for a few days until we got here."

"It has been amazing, hasn't it? Although, I'm not surprised since you planned the majority of it," replied Andy.

"Yeah, but you got the ball rolling. You were the one who suggested we go to Santa Barbara for Valentine's Day weekend. By the way, I still wanna take that trip with you someday," Sharon told Andy.

Andy looked over and smiled at Sharon before he said, "Maybe we'll go for our anniversary this summer. If not, there's always next Valentine's Day."

"Yeah," replied Sharon as they arrived in front of Andy's car.

"So, I have an idea," Andy told her as they got into the car.

"What?" Sharon asked as she closed her door.

"I um…while we were walking along the beach, I saw a parking lot down the street without any other cars parked in it. We could go over there for a while and you know…act like we did when we first started dating," Andy suggested.

"I like the way you think, Andy Flynn. Let's go over there and make out under the moonlight in the backseat of your car for a while." Sharon told him suggestively.

* * *

After making out in the backseat of Andy's car for close to an hour, both he and Sharon came to the conclusion that it was time to head back to their hotel room.

Once they arrived in front of the door to their room, Sharon pulled Andy towards her, missing the contact of his lips on hers, as they began kissing each other. Eventually, their fiery passion for each other caused them to unceremoniously fall against the door.

When the need for air became apparent, Sharon whispered, "Key card. Now."

Andy quickly slipped the keycard out of his wallet before inserting it into the slot in the door to open it.

As the door clicked and Sharon reached to open it, she stood with the door propped open slightly before she said flirtatiously, "I don't have a couch, but there's always the bed. You could come in and we could…you know…do a little more than just making out…"

Andy laughed at Sharon's comment as she quickly pulled him into the room while Andy shut the door behind them. They both quickly toed out of their shoes while Sharon expertly removed Andy's jacket and tie before starting on the buttons of his dress shirt. As they continued kissing, Sharon gently slid Andy's dress shirt down his arms, where it proceeded to join their other clothing items in a pile on the floor.

As Sharon was removing his t-shirt, Andy's lips momentarily broke away from hers and whispered in her ear, "How do I take this beautiful dress off of you?"

Sharon momentarily let out a soft laugh next to Andy's ear before she explained a bit breathlessly, "There's a button at the top and then there's a zipper near the small of my back."

Andy made quick work of the button and the zipper as Sharon's dress fell into a heap at her feet.

Sharon quickly stepped out of it and moved closer to Andy as she quickly began unbuttoning his pants. As they fell to the floor and he quickly stepped out of them, Andy whispered, "I've been wondering all night whether you had a bra on under all that lace."

Sharon laughed before she said, "Of course. Just a very discreet one. After all, I have to keep you guessing. It keeps you on your toes."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd rather be on my back right now," Andy told her suggestively.

"After that steamy make out session in your car, I'd have to agree with you," Sharon whispered in Andy's ear as she guided them towards the bed.

Andy chuckled at Sharon's comment as the back of his knees hit the bed and he unceremoniously fell onto the bed. As he leaned up, looking at Sharon's half naked body, he said with awe, "God, you're beautiful."

As she climbed onto Andy's lap and straddled him, she whispered, "God may have had something to do with it, but there was definitely a certain amount of makeup and hairspray involved in all of this as well."

"And while I have no problem appreciating your efforts in that department, I hope you know you don't need any of that. Hell, you make my dress shirts look sexy. Especially when you don't have any makeup on and your hair's a mess," Andy told Sharon as he traced his fingers along her sides.

"You just like when my hair's messy because chances are it was your fault," Sharon told him matter of factly.

"Well, that's certainly part of it," replied Andy as he rested his hands against Sharon's hips.

"Well…why don't we get started making a beautiful mess of it," Sharon told him suggestively.

"I love the way you think, Sharon Raydor," replied Andy before Sharon's lips silenced any further comments he may have had.

* * *

Although they'd both been quite eager to get the other in bed, Sharon and Andy had taken things slow as they made love that night, both intent to savor each other and the experience.

Afterwards, as Sharon was lying in Andy's arms, her upper body draped across his chest, she said, "Tonight was incredible."

As Sharon placed a feather light kiss against his chest, Andy replied mischievously, "The night's not over yet."

A/N: I'll leave it to all of you to figure out what happened next. To me, this seemed like the right place to end this story. I hope you guys have enjoyed going on this journey with me. As always, leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this final chapter or the overall story in general. Your feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
